Koibito Sweetheart
by Vanessa S. Quest
Summary: What happens when Aya realizes he doesn't hate Omi as much as he thought he did? Shounen Ai is what! AxO OxA R&R Please, now COMPLETE! Sequels may come if you like it!
1. Kanashimi:Sorrow

Koibito  
  
He tapped his fingers across the plastic caps, as letters appeared hundred fold until they halted in motion and was left with his history paper. Omi smiled happy that it was now out of the way. He never did like to procrastinate, especially with his nightlife and the chances of things coming up- oh, how to put it- rather suddenly. He smiled to himself anxious to put the file onto disc and safely inside his book bag.  
  
Ken leered from the couch; his favorite soccer team was ahead six to nil. "Omi! OMI! Look at that last goal, pure gold!" Omi rolled his eyes playfully.  
  
"Ken-kun, I have to finish up my work, you know I can't watch the game with you." He began thinking, he k new he had to do something important today, well important to the household at least, 'The groceries!' He swore to himself angrily and ran into the kitchen to grab the list.  
  
With a large crash he landed on a broody red head that looked rather unhappy to see the boy especially sprawled on top of him clumsily. Stray plants lay at his side and clumps of dirt on the floor near shards of clay pottery that had been used to house the plants just moments ago. Omi pulled himself up mortified. He extended his hand to Aya, extremely doubtful the man would take it, unless to twist it around to give him easy access to the boy's jugular.  
  
Ever since the Takatori incident Aya had been particularly cold towards him, and even months later, with the execution of his entire bloodline, Aya still seemed pissed off at him.  
  
Aya, as expected, ignored the boy's hand and hoisted himself up, Omi quickly left to get the broom, "Gomen nasai Aya-kun!" Omi's face fought Aya's hair for the honor of being the brightest hue in the room.  
  
He patted himself off and snatched the broom from the clumsy boy, "Get two more pots."  
  
Omi, quick to avoid confrontation moved towards the supply closet.  
  
He walked out stark white after just entering it for a moment, "Eeeeeeeee! Nani! YOJI-KUN!" He rushed back to the kitchen blushing horribly, "Gomen Nasai! GOMEN NASAI!" He cried out to the woman in the closet with Yoji.  
  
Yoji just snickered, grabbing a cigarette and lighting up, he winked to his girlfriend-for-the-day. "I think we may have startled him." He mocked, putting an arm around the woman.  
  
Wondering about all the commotion, Ken drew himself out of the game to look towards the scarcely clad blond playboy, quickly grimacing at the cleanliness of their closet space. "Yotan! You pervert!"  
  
"Oh, like you haven't done WORSE Ken-ken!" He smirked all too knowingly.  
  
Omi's cheeks grew even brighter as his embarrassment mounded. Aya rolled his eyes, he reached into the cabinet ready for a drink, preferably hard liquor but he doubted he'd find that particularly with Omi doing the grocery shopping this week. His hand reached around. He felt a presence behind him, was Omi actually hiding behind him? That thought only fermented the anger; he turned a hard, long and cold stare down at the boy.  
  
Omi shriveled. "Where are the groceries? Omi!"  
  
Omi moved away from the red head with the speed Ken could only dream of on the soccer field as he dodged the irate man.  
  
"I just came in here to get the list and go when I bumped into you!" He winced, this was the end, Aya would kill him here and now, and he wouldn't even get to leave behind a pretty corpse. Not that he counted on many mourners.  
  
Aya threw him the list, seething. "Yoji, go with him!" Aya barked angrily.  
  
Yoji retorted, "But A~ya I have a da~te!" His voice grated the already fuming man. His caused him to glare at the blond.  
  
"I don't care, go."  
  
Yoji was already making his way out the front door with his date, ignoring the berated man. His eyes narrowed.  
  
Ken quickly whistled an innocent tune and darted for his room, though he doubted Aya would require his assistance as he noticed the man reaching towards the liquor stash.  
  
Aya grunted he glared at the boy. "I guess you'll be accompanying me then Aya?" Omi asked bravely. He smiled coyly hoping to remove the tension in the air. Somehow it only seemed to make it worse.  
  
"Hn." He threw off his apron, he swore to himself, have it gotten on his clothes, Omi's blood would have met the same fate.  
  
Omi carefully moved towards the door, holding it open for his leader. Aya walked through it without the slightest nod or hint of awareness to Omi's being.  
  
***WK***  
  
At the small market, Omi went quickly through the aisles picking up the items the household had required. Aya picked up the most essential equipment for the household, alcohol, and lots of it. Omi could barely believe his eyes as Aya carried five bottles of hard liquor, economy size, to the counter.  
  
"A.Aya.kun."  
  
The dry look the man gave him told him his opinion was unimportant and most definitely unwanted.  
  
He swore Aya was staring at him until the Earth would split open and swallow him whole.  
  
As the clerk ran up the amount due, Omi bagged the groceries and readied himself to carry the burden.  
  
Aya exchanged the exact amount with the clerk and left, holding the alcohol in hand. Omi came beside Aya's car that he had so kindly used to drive them here. He noticed the door was locked as Aya slid into the car.  
  
He smiled slightly a bit nervous he pulled the door handle again after a moment. 'He wouldn't.' He thought his smile large, toothy and equally as anxious as he felt.  
  
Aya glared at him as if to say with his eyes, 'Get off my car if you want to keep that arm, Takatori!'  
  
Omi took his hand aback, the car started and left Omi with four heavy bags to walk back, and he hadn't even been smart enough to take the delivery scooter.  
  
He sighed, picking up the bags he began to smile trying to make the best of things. "Well, at least it's a beautiful day. And it's not even too bright, it's perfect." He said optimistically.  
  
As if to scorn him, Mother Nature opened up the sky and the first heavy droplets of rain landed on him.  
  
He sighed. But of COURSE! Could this day go any better? He quickly corrected himself, so to not ask for any more trouble.  
  
He neared the flower shop after the twelve-block hike in the downpour. The bags were as strong as wet tissues he determined after they had ripped a block before the shop. He tried to open the door and immediately spat at himself. "It's locked." he reached into his pocket. "I'm locked OUT?! Damn it!" He sighed; this would be interesting to see who opened the door.  
  
He knocked. Nothing. He knocked for four solid minutes. "Oh come on guys! Let me in!" He whined, just then he saw Aya's car pull up. He groaned this was going to be fun, he could already tell.  
  
Aya glared at the boy angrily as he opened the garage. "Aya-kun, I forgot my keys in your car, could you let me ."  
  
Slam.  
  
The garage door was closed leaving him soaked outside in the rain and the only person home, supposedly, had his keys and wouldn't let him in. "Splendid." An idea grew in Omi's mind. Aya had used the garage door opener. He raised a brow that would be easy enough, all he had to do was break into the wiring and he'd be in, easy as that.  
  
He walked to the garage soon realizing they had wired it up at the top of the garage to deter petty thieves from doing what Omi was about to attempt. He kicked himself for making that suggestion as he reached for the wires in vain. "AYA~KUN this isn't funny anymore! Let me in!" He pouted, walking to the glass window in the back of the store, by the kitchen. He tapped on it anxiously trying to get Aya's attention. "Aya! It's cold out here!"  
  
He began banging on the glass, he doubted that would hinder Aya, but maybe it would annoy him enough to open the door, or at least the window.  
  
Aya slid the blind down, took out a bottle of alcohol and began to drink it straight from the bottle. Omi pouted, "This isn't funny you know! I have school work to do, and I have the groceries out here!" He scowled, "If you don't let me in, Aya, I'll. I'll break the window and let myself in! I swear!"  
  
Ken came stumbling to the door, he apparently had finally noticed Omi's ruckus. Omi walked to the door, "Aya, it's about time you let me in. I was starting to think you wanted me to get. pneumonia. oh, hi Ken-kun!" Omi smiled cheerfully, though obviously falsely chipper. His hair was matted to his skin and he had a small shiver with his lips looking slightly purple from the temperature. Ken noticed his breathe freeze in the air as he looked at Omi in shock. "Omi why don't you have a jacket on or an umbrella."  
  
"I thought I had a ride, it's not big deal, it's fine Ken-kun."  
  
".I thought you went with Aya." His eyes beheld the red head as he took another swig of his alcohol. Noticing the scrutinizing view he glared back sharply and grunted. "I see. Why didn't you call me, I'd have given you a ride home."  
  
"On a motorcycle? Ken-kun that would be silly." He smiled, walking inside the house still lugging the groceries. Ken grabbed a bag.  
  
"Omi, get out of your wet clothes now, before you get sick."  
  
"I'm fine, really Ken-kun. It was a beautiful walk home." His optimism bothered Ken, it was so grating to see a boy give his all to put a positive spin on everything, especially when Aya was being an asshole and the boy was practically justifying it as rational behavior.  
  
***WK***  
  
A petite woman with fair and milky skin came up to the door, tapping on it but once.  
  
Aya sobered immediately and answered it abruptly.  
  
"Weiss, you have a mission." She instructed them, heading down towards the basement, Omi speed-dialed Yoji.  
  
After three minutes Yoji came into the door, wet, huffy and ready to attack. "This better be important Omi, she had a friend and was interested in. While hello Manx." Yoji smiled instantly.  
  
She rolled her eyes and waved him off. "Balinese, there is a mission."  
  
A light came on the television and a man shrouded in shadows appeared. "Men of Weiss, a string of violent attacks that seem related to Korin Corps. have resumed. Entire busloads of children have vanished in the past three weeks and the bodies have appeared all along the mountainsides, their bodies void of all nervous tissue. We suspect a group known as Grausam to be behind this rash of murders. Hunters of the night, deny these dark beasts their tomorrows."  
  
The photos of several people appeared, understood to be "Grausam" next the images of twenty bodies flashed, or what may have been twenty bodies, Omi's skin crawled. That made him shutter even more, skin, these children were all void of it, all they had left were muscle tissue and clasps of hair, most everything else was dissolved away, or peeled away. Omi's stomach turned, he grabbed a folder from Manx not all that sure he wanted to see the contents.  
  
His brother's legacy, this was his brother's final works, his final memories. Omi shuttered.  
  
He could feel Aya's eyes burning into his neck. He groaned this was going to be a long night.  
  
***WK***  
  
Omi sneezed, rubbing his brown wool knit sweater under his nose, he hadn't gotten to change until Manx had left and Aya took his glare off him, which basically meant he was sopping wet for two hours straight. Aya had finally gotten distracted upon the sight of Yoji drinking one of his drinks and after a bit of a tiff, Yoji surrendered it but he got three bruises for his trouble.  
  
Yoji swore, muttering something about Aya being an abusive drunk before he came out with a beer and Omi was in his room changing.  
  
He slid off his top shirt and then peeled off his undershirt that stuck and clung to his skin with far too much ease. His normally golden smooth skin was wrinkled from exposure to water and pale. He rubbed off the excess water with a towel and then slid on a clean white t-shirt immediately followed by the warmed shirt he had- the soft brown sweater. The cocoa color pulled out the gold in his hair and he made fast work of stripping his pants and boxers. The baggy sweater hid his anatomy as his feet darted into the dark blue boxers; he bent down to pick them up when he felt an all too familiar stare on him. He wondered if Aya had realized he was gone and was staring through the ceiling at him or if he had no chance at all, and that he was glaring at him from the door. Whichever it was, he slipped his faded black jeans on, a clean pair of white socks and dry white canvas sneakers. He sneezed once more, again swiping at his nose with his sleeve to relieve the itchiness in his nose if only temporarily.  
  
Omi walked to the door, "Yes Aya-kun?" Omi asked as he opened the door. "I was about to get started on the search."  
  
Surprisingly, Aya was not there. Omi shrugged, his carpet would need to be repaired soon from Aya's burning eyes he assumed.  
  
Back in the basement Omi's agile fingers made quick work of the research, finding names, schedules, and police records for all but three of the gang members. That made him nervous, the sheer number of people in this organization and they all seemed to be key parts of the operation. They were up to seven main targets.  
  
Aya would not be pleased. Well, maybe he would, he seemed in a more- sadistic-than-usual-but-not-by-much mood.  
  
***WK***  
  
His elbows were propped onto a table and his face leaned against his flesh making his jaw feel a tingly tension from digging into his chin. His red tendrils of hair fell into his eyes as he leaned deeper into his elbows staring at his drinks. That boy's face just haunting his mind. The sheer thought enraged him, a Takatori on his mind and not soaked in blood? How disappointed he was in himself, he had to be partnered with that .bastard. and yet, for all the evils of his family, that boy seemed to be the only clean one there. Again, he was disappointed in himself; he glared at the direction of Omi's room, as if knowing the boy's movements more thoroughly than he was aware. Aya stalked towards the den, sliding into the shadows he watched as Omi came into the room without noticing him, sit down and start typing.  
  
***WK***  
  
'He's going to be furious, there's no escaping it.' Omi finally decided. He clicked on three more links, bringing up the profile of the remaining two members he had to track down.  
  
He sneezed loudly, his nose tingling, he had just barely managed to cover his mouth before the saliva went flying.  
  
Aya grunted, "Gesundheit."  
  
Omi blushed furiously and turned towards the noise, "AYA-KUN?! What are you doing in here?" He quietly thanked himself for not talking out loud or doing anything embarrassing while Aya was in the room, or so he thought he hadn't done anything embarrassing.  
  
Another grunt and then he stepped out of the shadows.  
  
Omi's eyes went wide in disbelief, Aya was actually /DRUNK/ or at least that is what he appeared to be, as Yoji would move and act the same way when he claimed his loss of grip on sobriety. Omi's eyes went tiny, that meant he got the pleasure of working with Aya after school tomorrow while Aya was hung over. 'I am so dead.'  
  
"Find anything yet?" It came off more as a statement then anything else.  
  
"Um. well. yes. I just need to composite their schedules and see when we can hit them all at once." Omi said, nodding victoriously. He laid out the dates and using a graphing program plotted the data.  
  
Aya, having lost his entertainment swaggered away with a disapproving nod.  
  
Omi sighed. "Tomorrow is going to be a very long day." He stretched his arms into the air and yawned sleepily, looking at the time he pouted; it was 2:00AM, 'time for me to go to bed.'  
  
***WK***  
  
His eyes opened suddenly, then closed groggily. Opened, closed. Again. And then finally he rolled to the side of his bed to look at the time. Omi was amazed how the clock still looked so blurry. He brushed the hair out of his face only to feel how hot he truly was. 'A fever?' Omi asked himself. He slid out of the bed and towards the medicine cabinet. His hand slipped behind the mirror with precision and abstracted the thermometer instantly. He quickly cleaned it with mouthwash and slid it under his tongue.  
  
After a minute he removed the device and read it. "40°!" He coughed slightly. "That's bad." He wobbled over to the sink and began pouring icy- cold water into the sink and soaking his face in the water.  
  
Omi slid onto the floor, suddenly exhausted, the water still running in the sink.  
  
***WK***  
  
Ken could hear the sound of water droplets in a constant repetition, almost like running water.  
  
His bladder beckoned and he dare not leave it unanswered, he slid out of his covers and rushed to the bathroom in the ritualistic dance of having to go to the bathroom REALLY REALLY badly.  
  
He came to the door and was shocked to see it closed. He reached over to tap on it impatiently only to feel his sock dampen as he neared the door.  
  
Ken's eyebrow shot up in concern. He began knocking on the door in a loud repetitive rapping. When no one answered his inquiry he tried the handle. 'Locked. Is it ALWAYS $%!!^# locked?!' he thought to himself, exactly like that too.  
  
He leaned into the door, pulled his shoulder back and then slammed into it, then again, and again until Yoji and Aya stood outside of the bathroom with an equally curious and frustrated look upon their faces.  
  
"Ken, what the hell are you doing? You realize it's 3:00 AM in Tokyo, don't you?!" Aya bickered.  
  
Yoji moaned and wailed, "AND I have to be up by 11:00 AM! I NEED my beauty rest, just LOOK at the bags under my eyes WHAT are you DOING to me? I HAVE to look beautiful for the ladies today!"  
  
Ken glared, "Where's Omi? I think something's wrong, help me open the door!"  
  
Aya grunted. He looked at the floor empirically noticing the water, but in turn giving the appearance of turning his nose up at that idea. He turned away and walked towards the kitchen.  
  
"What a dick." Yoji mentioned he shoved his shoulder into the door next to Ken. He continued to bang on the door with his fist screaming, "HEY OMI! You in there Chibi?"  
  
Aya returned with a screwdriver, as the others' shoulders seemed to grow tired.  
  
He grunted as he returned, signaling for the others to step out of his way.  
  
Within half a minute the door was off its hinges and sloped towards the hallway.  
  
Omi laid on the floor unconscious with a look of pain stretched over his face.  
  
Ken shot his view around the room immediately after seeing Omi's condition. His eyes came into contact with a thermometer on the counter and knelt beside Omi spontaneously.  
  
His hand touched Omi's cheek and shot back immediately, "Omi's burning up! I think he's really sick!" Ken lifted the younger boy up and carried him to the tub. Yoji turned the water on to cold and turned the knob making it go from faucet to shower in seconds. Ken sat inside the shower with him, keeping his face into the shower hoping to lower the boy's temperature.  
  
Aya returned with a phone, no one had noticed him slip out.  
  
He spoke into it calmly, "Yes. We'll be right in." He walked over to Ken and took Omi out of his grasp. "Yoji, get the car. We need to take him to the hospital."  
  
***WK***  
  
Omi woke up in a hospital bed with a paper gown replacing his pajamas and an IV replacing his urge to get up. He looked around the room noticing Aya outside of the door talking to the doctors and Ken sitting to his side, Yoji hanging inside the door. "Omi! Good morning there chibi, you gave us all a scare last night!" Yoji tapped Aya's shoulder signaling them all to swoop in and talk to their comrade.  
  
Omi smiled weakly and looked at them sympathetically, "Gomen Nasai, I didn't mean to wake any of--"  
  
Aya's hard stare made Omi choke back his apology.  
  
Ken chided in, "Wake us?! Omi, you had a fever of 41.7°C! You should have woken me up if you weren't feeling good."  
  
"I'm disappointed in you Omi, you didn't think you could come to me when you were sick?" Yoji teased, he played with Omi's head lightly.  
  
Omi's eyes fell to Aya's and then to his own chest. "I. didn't want to burden anybody, I didn't mean to make you all worry. I'm sorry."  
  
"Chibi, you know a frown doesn't suit you." Yoji said with a smirk. Aya grunted.  
  
Omi noticeably shuttered.  
  
The doctor then chimed in, reminding everyone of his presence, "His blood work came in, it's as we thought. It's just a minor bacterial infection, he probably thought it was a cold and ignored it. With a couple of days of rest and plenty of liquids, and the antibiotics he should be back to himself in no time." The doctor said as he wrote up a prescription to Amoxicillin.  
  
Omi's eyes opened widely, "Doctor. I don't know whether or not I'm allergic to any medications--"  
  
"Don't worry, we had your records on file here. Your regular pediatrician sent them over. From Kritiker." He noted eying the door to make sure it was shut before adding that part in.  
  
Omi nodded knowingly, Manx had seen to that apparently.  
  
***WK***  
  
"Does this mean the mission's off?" Ken asked Aya on the drive back, Omi leaned onto Ken's shoulder in the back sleep his eyes closed.  
  
Aya grunted. "Hn."  
  
"We could just do it on our own, research and all, let the chibi rest."  
  
"What if his fever comes back while we're gone, Yoji?" Ken snapped.  
  
Yoji nodded, "Oh. that COULD be a problem."  
  
"Maybe I should stay be-"  
  
"No." Aya snapped. "We can not complete a mission with only two people. When Omi wakes up we'll ask him if he wishes to continue to participate. If not, he stays behind and we all go. If he chooses to come-"  
  
"Aya! He has a fever, how safe do you think it'll be to give him poisonous darts and a chance to accidentally throw one into one of OUR legs or chest." Yoji bickered.  
  
"As I said, I'll stay behind and make sure he's o-"  
  
"No!" Aya stated again, growing impatient with Hidaka.  
  
Omi listened quietly, not daring to interrupt. Aya seemed furious at him for blowing the chance to finish the mission.  
  
'No. I'll go through with it I'll be fine. I'll be careful.'  
  
***WK***  
  
Omi slid out of his bed and walked to his computer. His antibiotics rested next to the keyboard and a bottle of water by the mouse.  
  
Omi began clacking on his keys to his keyboard making them dance with algorithms. Finally he came to a schedule.  
  
Omi freezed as he felt eyes on the back of his head.  
  
"." Omi turned slowly, eyes not befalling his hostile until after he spoke. "Aya. what's going on? I just pulled up the schedule."  
  
Aya nodded. "I know you were awake. Are you in or out?"  
  
Omi's eyes widened, even Aya wasn't normally that blunt-- oh wait, yes he was. "Y-yes. I'm in."  
  
"I don't want you feeling forced, it is your option."  
  
"I said I was in just like everyone else when Manx asked, I don't need you to start questioning that."  
  
Aya shot him an odd glance. "I wasn't questioning."  
  
"It doesn't matter. I have the schedule. We can move in tomorrow night at 11:30, the guards will be changing shift so we have a ten minute window of opportunity and on our way out have a skeleton crew, and for the most part six hours head start if I take down all communication devices."  
  
Aya nodded. That means they'd kill any guard they ran into. A pity, but only one short lived, if they desired a job- a life with those dangers, those dangers would catch up eventually and a death would follow.  
  
"Just keep a safe distance." Aya said.  
  
Omi's eyes warmed momentarily, then it crashed down as Aya continued.  
  
"I don't want to get sick from you."  
  
Omi hung his head. "Good night Aya-kun. I'm going to bed." Omi slugged a pill down and returned to his bed.  
  
***WK***  
  
Aya sighed, he hadn't meant to crush him so thoroughly he was only joking with Omi. Or as close to joking as Aya could get he supposed. He was never very good with humor.  
  
Aya leaned back into his bed, staring at the ceiling, "It's useless to dwell on it." He muttered, then scoffed at himself, 'Coming from a vengeful self-righteous cad who hasn't let the time the tooth fairy stiffed me five cents let alone a family grudge and I'm trying to tell myself not to DWELL on something?' He shook his head and turned over, he turned off his light and went to bed.  
  
TBC. 


	2. Koufuku:Happiness

Blond lochs fell into his eyes and he thought to himself. 'Why can't I fall asleep?'  
  
He finally sat up. 'Did I forget something.?'  
  
His eyes focused onto the computer screen and with a passion to cease these endless mundane thoughts he sat at it.  
  
A reflection past the screen, though it was only in his mind.  
  
/Aya/  
  
Omi grabbed his head with his left hand and slid away any tears that tried to make their presence apparent.  
  
Why did he care what he thought? Since when did he care for /Aya's/ approval?  
  
True, he was the leader, true Omi did like being approved of, but was-is it true that he would go so far out of his way to please someone just to get approved or was it something else? No, Omi wasn't going out of his WAY for this, he wanted to do it. Or did he? Omi tried to think back, no, no he definitely would still have sat at his computer and worked on this sick or not. For his friends as helpless as they were around computers needed the information.  
  
But the mission? Omi sighed. He still couldn't figure out if he was going on the mission to help the others or to make Aya love . Omi's mind froze. 'No, I don't expect or want Aya to love me. no, I don't deserve it.' Omi smiled at that even if it hurt to think that thought. 'Not even like a brother, I'm not worth it; Aya is worth more than that, more than me. I could only wish for him to reciprocate a friendship. anything else. no. No. I want Aya to be my friend.' Omi nodded at that, 'why won't Aya just be my friend? .maybe in some way once he thought that. but now. now that I'm a Takatori.' he corrected himself. 'No, I am NOT a Takatori, I just have their horrible blood and until I spill enough of the bad blood to make it go away Aya will never want me, and neither will I.'  
  
He sighed, again these thoughts of Aya. He swore at himself, blamed the fever and walked back to his bed. Maybe Ken-kun would help and make breakfast so he could sleep in.  
  
'That's asking a bit much, no?' Omi questioned himself, 'The others. to help you? Why should they.' A tear fell past Omi's eyes as he tucked himself in. '.because they ARE my friends, I'm just being insecure. And an ingrate, I'm being a lousy friend, a friend only sees the best in their friends and in their intents. I don't deserve friends as great as I have; they make me feel young and loved. I think I'll make them something nice.'  
  
***WK***  
  
Yoji moved throughout the bottom of the house, unruly and unable to sleep. This time like all others he was upset, but unlike most nights where his thoughts rested on Asuka until he screwed his brain out on the cocktail of orgy, booze and cigarettes, tonight they rested solely on Omi.  
  
'Why didn't he come to me? I'm supposed to be. like his big brother or something.' Yoji pouted. Though the cause was unlike many others, the effect was almost the same, instead of drowning out his woes in cheap booze and cheaper women; today he stuck with just the booze, and cigarettes of course. 'How could the Chibi feel threatened by me so much to not visit me in his time of need?' His face sobered as an idea formed. He'd find OUT why, right now, before his courage and stupor wore off and left him empty of impulse. No. He would find OUT just why Omi didn't come to him.  
  
He put down the bottle of Jack Daniels and walked. all right so he staggered up the steps.  
  
He slid into Omi's door as if hitting some sacred resting point that he must pay homage to before entering the shrine that is Omi's private bedchambers.  
  
As he was about to knock, Aya came steps behind him. A firm hand told Yoji to gather his courage some OTHER night, and Yoji was quick to retreat to his room, brushing it off as a "I was going to see if he has the Advil" comment as he waltzed away with pride and a fresh wonder of what the hell AYA was doing up and at Omi's door above all else.  
  
His curiosity might just be poignant enough to ask Ken-ken come the sober morning. in regular time that translates directly to no sooner than four hours after noon, and possibly later still, ESPECIALLY if the Chibi wasn't up jumping back and forth trying to encourage him to join the mid-day sun.  
  
***WK***  
  
The air was permeable with it. Alcohol. Yoji's escapades from last night stank up the kitchen, the trash, the bathroom, and almost everywhere else the drunkard had swayed. Aya's fist clenched, Kudou should be THANKFUL that he added in the ALMOST to that everywhere for had just one waft of liquor came to the side of the hall in which Omi resided, Kudou's teeth missing would be parallel to the hours that scent lasted there.  
  
Aya closed his eyes to think. Again, why was he protecting that Takatori? Was it guilt? Was it something else? Why should it be either! His fist clenched and released several times and his eyes finally shot open as he noticed a body close by to him, the heat surging through his skin and making his blood boil and heart race with adrenalin or pheromones, he wasn't quite sure, but assumed the former as the latter would be . revolting, wouldn't it be?  
  
"What do you want, Takatori!" Aya spat angrily.  
  
Omi shrank away from the sink. Trying to ignore Aya's anger he gave a half- hearted shrug, gestured his glass and added, "Just getting something to drink." He slid out of the room, holding his breath not for Aya to run after him in anger, he doubted he could run this sick. He slid against the door, brought up his bravery and turned back into the kitchen, in doing this running head first into Aya's chest.  
  
"Gomen Nasai, Aya-kun! I ." Omi blushed and diverted his eyes from the calculating violet ones. ".was wondering. what did you want for dinner? I mean, if I'm not going to work in the shop I can at least make sure everyone has a dinner they would like."  
  
"So you're saying you're too sick to work but well enough to slave over an oven." Aya noted with a touch of sarcasm.  
  
Omi froze. "It's not that at all, I would happily work if Ken-kun would allow me to, but he insisted I didn't overwork myself until I was off the antibiotics and my fever was gone-- I."  
  
Aya shook his head at him, "Omi, don't worry. We'll just get take-out. You shouldn't be around raw food when you're sick."  
  
"Oh. Right, I forgot. I wouldn't get you sick." He reached into his pocket and pulled a white cloth out from it, Aya's eyes widened. ".I can't believe I forgot, I'm sorry I was so inconsiderate. Please forgive me Aya-kun." He put the cloth facemask on and fastened it tight around his head.  
  
"Omi, I didn't mean it like that. I meant that. oh never mind." Aya growled, "I'M late to work, and somebody here has to open the damn shop." He swore violently, more towards Yoji then Omi, but Omi felt the guilt trip all the same.  
  
***WK***  
  
'When did you become such a bastard, Ran?' He asked himself hard in criticism.  
  
He watered the roses for the third time until Omi's subtle cough rang in the back of his ears.  
  
"What are you doing down on the shop floor?" Aya said in an equally complaining voice as it was disciplining.  
  
".I thought I'd give you a hand in the back. I promise not to get any patrons sick." Omi said with a firm nod, the facemask still ever tight. "Plus, I think the roses could use a break. Aya! You're going to drown them. Why don't you work the floor and I'll keep the back area tidy, just until the morning rush is over. I heard the bells and door chime ringing for five minutes straight."  
  
Aya nodded, wiped his hands on his apron's front and walked out of the storage area. "Good enough for me."  
  
Aya turned around, contemplating, then nodding inwardly he said back to the sickly blond, "But if Ken catches you here, I had nothing to do with it."  
  
Omi snorted and in doing so almost spilt the entire canister of water Aya had just been using to drown the roses onto the floor. Instead he managed to spill half of it on himself, and the other half remained diligently behind with the promise of next time.  
  
"Damn it Omi, you're making more of a mess than you're cleaning." Aya swore, walking from the room muttering to himself.  
  
Omi's eyes shrank. Aya usually, as hard as he seemed, never actually SAID anything so criticizing, he'd USUALLY just stare at you until you filled in the blanks about how big of a fuck up and worthless sack of shit you were since the day you were born, but to actually say that. Omi sighed he really WAS getting under Aya's skin lately. A task he often thought was strictly reserved for Yoji, oh, and Ken on his 'best' of days.  
  
***WK***  
  
Three O'clock rolled around and Ken finally came to join in on his shift.  
  
Regrettably, Aya had forgot to warn Omi to leave before the brunette went on tangent about the boy skimping out on his orders.  
  
Aya walked into the kitchen, forgetting to give warning to the blond boy in storage that Hidaka was now on shift. He brewed himself a cup of tea and began sipping it just to hear Ken's voice let out a yell and Omi's voice shrill a yelp.  
  
Said tea sprayed from Aya's mouth into the sink as well as a rightly placed, "Shit!" Smacking himself in the forehead, he cleaned up the spilt tea, and himself and went back into the shop; he glared at Omi as he came in.  
  
Ken was pulling on his ear screaming, "And THIS is what you do when you're sick?! What are you a Type-A Workaholic or just an inconsiderate baka!"  
  
"Omi! There you are!" Aya said, plotting as he went along, "I told you not to ask Ken what he wanted for dinner, I TOLD you he wasn't in the storage room, and more over I TOLD you to pick up the newspaper how many of these things did you actually listen to?! Do I just TALK for no reason?" He glared; the boy shrank not recalling a word of this. "Maybe I SHOULD just stick to yes and hn. Answers, maybe THEN you idiots would listen more carefully. One syllable's not as nearly hard to fuck up in your brains. Omi, come here NOW, Ken, get back to work!" He spat, pulling Omi from a Ken with a fast to dissipate state of irritation. Ken's gaze became quickly that of pity for Omi as Aya led him, by force, to be chewed out in the kitchen.  
  
***WK***  
  
Omi sat in the kitchen chair, flinching, waiting for Aya to start the screaming process that he had seen in the other room.  
  
After half a minute of nothing, he opened his eyes and was shocked to see Aya making himself another cup of tea.  
  
"A. Aya.kun. I didn't remember you saying anything about the paper."  
  
Aya rolled his eyes and touched Omi's head. "You're still warm." He removed his hand and handed the boy his tea, preparing himself to make another mug of the warm liquid.  
  
"Aya?" Omi asked questioningly, but not a fool to pass up such kind offerings especially from what Yoji would call 'Stone-Faced, Ice Queen, give a round of applause to Aya Fujiyama!' Omi quickly snatched the token and downed it.  
  
"Gomen about that, I forgot all about you still being in the back, you were being so quiet. I'm used to Yoji making a fuss about being in there, in the mornings he actually COMES to work. that when it was silent my mind just placed Yoji NOT being there and the room being empty."  
  
Omi blushed.  
  
Aya continued, "You really should be in bed. After all, we leave for the mission at 20:00 Hours."  
  
Omi nodded, placing the cup in the sink gingerly preparing to wash it.  
  
Aya glared at him, "I meant now. I'll make Yoji do the dishes when he wakes up, that'll serve him right for skimping out work." Aya muttered some profanities while shaking his fist, he turned and smiled, eyes tightly closed, in Omi's direction, "Seriously, everything's fine. In fact, I'll spring for dinner."  
  
Omi felt his OWN head at that moment. Aya. Smiling. SMILING?! And more over Aya was being kind. and to a Takator-- no, to OMI. Aya was being kind to him. He had to be delusional, but just in case, "Domo Arigatou Aya-kun!" He bowed his head and with a hurried step went off to bed, for if he was dreaming this sweetly in the kitchen he could only taste what delights his mind would receive in it's proper place.  
  
TBC.  
  
Ahaha, to everyone who reviewed thank you VERY much! As you can see, this is my second piece of WK literature released to the outside world. Ahem, kind of on a whim I made Aya a bit. OOC? Well, I think it's part of his character BEFORE that horrible business with his family's mass murdering and all. but, neh. Ja Matte! See you all soon I hope. And again, to EVERYONE who reviewed, you actually made me get off my arse and write this, but I finished this at 1:41 AM EST. and I wake UP at 8:30 AM EST in the said morning, so. gotta go! R&R Please!!! 


	3. Osoroshii:Afraid

Osoroshii (Afraid)  
  
The alarm began the dreaded wailing sound signaling any dreamers the time for sleep is over and time for crashing into reality was now.  
  
Omi, befalling the same rules as the aforementioned, awoke with a start.  
  
His sweet dream smashed into hundreds of pieces as his mind wandered to the solution of the buzzing sound. He glared at the time, "It's 7:00 PM?! Why didn't anyone wake me up?"  
  
Omi quickly jumped from his bed and undressed. Grabbing his black shirt and dark gray- almost black shorts, his white socks, red canvas sneakers, jacket, goggles, hooded jacket, gloves and hair wrap. As he slid on his shorts he heard a loud jarring sound at the door. Omi jumped at the sudden, and unexpected sound.  
  
"Who is it?" He quickly asked, still fastening his shorts.  
  
"Are you up?" The voice still held no identifying tones. Omi's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Who is it?" Reiterating he grabbed a dart and walked towards the door in stealth mode. Noticing the shadow at the door, he opened the door and with a start saw Aya there, looking perplexed.  
  
Aya's eyes narrowed to match Omi's and then trump them. "What do you MEAN who am I?" He muttered something that sounded quite. colorful.  
  
"Domo gomen nasai!" Omi clapped his hands and bowed. Then he noticed Aya's swollen groin. He winced, moved his hand to the door while his head was still bowed and slammed it on Aya. "I'll be down soon!" His voice sang.  
  
Once the door was bolted and he heard Aya's steps place him towards the stairs he shuttered violently. Aya- with a HARD ON?! Something in him was quick to anger about that, 'who would have given him a hard on that he'd see. Sakura? .She isn't even supposed to be in Kyoto! She's supposed to be in Kagoshima visiting her grandparents. Then who.?'  
  
Omi pulled the rest of his clothing on, loading his darts in his pockets and crossbow in the insert of his jacket's back. A few spare darts lined the sleeves ready to be drawn out in case of any. occurrences that are less than anticipated.  
  
***WK***  
  
Omi slid onto the rooftop, his usual position with his choice of weapons being projectiles. Omi waited diligently for the plan to come into effect he was on the third floor, waiting for the first few guards to come out. Once they did it would be easy picking and their lives would be ended within moments once the darts pricked their skin.  
  
And once the perimeter was secured, he'd double back and assist them with the targets, insuring the communications are down and maybe save some kids, though that was not the priority and he knew it.  
  
Weiss didn't work with hostages. Weiss killed people without falter, if a hostage's life would be lost Weiss would mourn for it but they wouldn't try to prevent it if it risked one of their own lives. That simply wouldn't be tolerated or allowed.  
  
Omi thought to himself about that, he and Aya seemed to be the only ones ever able to break that rule though. Ouka, Sakura, and yes, even Shinji, but each time there were strong words exchanged and the moral victory short- lived as the brutal psychological and physical punishments were dispensed through Manx's orders.  
  
Omi recalled having to watch a video of several people be murdered through surveillance and informed that had he let any of those killers go for one of the slain, three more bodies just like THAT could appear because of it. The lesson was in the GREATER good, which of course held the darker sin and the higher cost. Omi was WELL aware of that, and he got that lesson twice. Lest he view the lesson- live the lesson a third time Manx might just be encouraged to skin the eager boy herself to demonstrate the PAIN those victims lived through before they died.  
  
Omi regained focus. Zoning out now wouldn't be much better of a death then what Manx would devise, particularly if any of his friends were hurt as a result of this.  
  
The first two guards scurried out, in a panic and splotched in blood. Omi sighed, he raised his darts, Aya was getting sloppy in his old age-- and as an assassin he WAS getting a bit old, well comparatively.  
  
Fwwt. Fwwt. Plop. Plop.  
  
Two darts whooshed past his hands and two guards fell almost as rapidly.  
  
Omi hopped off the roof and blocked the door as he left with a rather interesting device- a PENNY! One of the few kiddy-tricks he ever found a use for. By putting pennies into the door it halts them from opening that same direction. Yoji once did that to the house door, entered the shop and locked them all out until he was pleased with letting them in.  
  
Granted, that was before Aya, also granted is that Omi used a paperclip to knock them out of position and thusly use the door. But here and now the people aren't slightly peeved, they are scared for their lives- and with just cause might he add- and they aren't trained in this, even if they are they won't have all that long to figure it out anyways.  
  
***WK***  
  
Aya sliced one, then two, then three and four guards and a bonus target.  
  
There were far more guards then Omi had calculated. That made him nervous. Were they set up? Was it a trap? Was it a leak? Or coincidence? Does Omi know how many people are IN here?  
  
Yoji strangled another guard the bodies were becoming a haphazard. Ken slid his claws through four more lucky minimum waged fools.  
  
The floor was now blanketed in crimson. Yet another hazard, Aya was glad his shoes were textured to prevent slipping. All he could imagine is just some morbid scene of slipping in the blood he spills and being laughed at by his targets before he killed them. I mean, hell-o! Major embarrassment, one, the people he KILLED laughed at him, and that would mean one of those anxiety dreams where he fears for his Freudian sense of self as his sword is compared to his anatomy. then there's the unfortunate demise of any members of Weiss who witnesses such an occurrence, because they would HAVE to go if they saw that. and lastly-THE DRY CLEANING BILL. That stuff isn't cheap, nor is it easy to explain to your neighbor on just HOW 50 pints of 'pig's blood', meh, close enough. got onto his leather jacket. He pulled back his sword and sent it into his next victim slashing a "Z" three new heaps met the floor.  
  
***WK***  
  
Omi stalked the hallways quietly; the rooms were so quiet something was alien about them. Using an arrowhead as a mirror he peered into the room. His breathing stopped until thirty seconds past and he reminded his body vehemently that he needs oxygen to live.  
  
Three men sat hunkered in the room, armed for bear.  
  
Apparently somebody not only kidnapped children, murdered the innocent and was over-all not nice, apparently he also seemed to lie about the number of employees and cheat the IRS.  
  
He quickly arranged for three darts to fly into each of their necks as he opened the door, tossed and ran. He hoped they were slow to moving at the sound of the door opening.  
  
Three more drooping figures were added to the masses of life lost.  
  
He had to find the others pronto. There had to be fifty guards here. at least.  
  
***WK***  
  
A shriek scream filled the air. Aya grunted; did he have to die so horribly? He just humiliated himself and lost his warrior's honor by bellowing a gurgled screech.  
  
Yoji started to whine. "Abyssinian! I just got blood on my SHIR~RT! Bombay is going to get a piece of my mind for this."  
  
Aya rolled his eyes, "Shut up Balinese."  
  
"Make me." Yoji taunted, he flung a body playfully towards Aya, which made Aya roll his eyes, how could he be so immature especially in this kind of situation?  
  
Omi burst into the door. Sending five darts through the next five unfortunate objects to collide with that space of air, five of the six guards left fell. Yoji strung up the next one.  
  
He panted, "Abyssinian. I know where they are. They're mounting a counter- strike. *pant* in the *pant* .basement. *heave* .with the hostages!"  
  
Omi took in a deep breath and then started the sprint back to where he saw some guards go.  
  
Aya sprinted after him, "Bombay! Wait! You don't know if it's a trap!" He caught up to the winded blond with ease. "Damn it Bombay. try to think straight."  
  
Omi and Aya reached the door. Omi slid it open, finding only four guards, Omi turned around. "I'll pick them off really quick." Aya nodded.  
  
"I'll look around." Aya informed as he crept off.  
  
Four arrows hit the guards, Omi reloaded as the final guard hit the ground. The reflection of the arrow showed someone hiding behind the stairs.  
  
Omi turned around quickly to see the shrouded figure extending a gun to take aim at him.  
  
Quick to action, Omi threw a dart at the figure sending them to the ground even faster. He let out a gasp in relief. He scouted the area and came to see a hallway that seemed to lead further into the labyrinth.  
  
He followed down it, Aya taking the same notion stood before Omi, sword drawn.  
  
***WK***  
  
Three of the seven targets fell in that room, snicker-snap, snicker-snap. Blood spurted from the last target Aya had the pleasure of skewering.  
  
Omi slid his goggles to the ON position, and smirked at Aya. For someone who hates the dry-cleaners he asks for it an awful lot with his. enthusiastic. methods.  
  
Two more targets rushed to board a van. Aya rushed them, Omi glared at the van trying to find the third and final target to cut them down.  
  
He heard a footfall come from the corner. Omi turned, quickly seeing the peril, he grabbed for a dart only to realize the only ones left were in his pocket. that would take too much time-Omi stopped thinking and started reacting, the gun aimed towards Aya's back.  
  
The trigger pulled.  
  
A sudden shrill scream filled the room.  
  
***WK***  
  
Yoji tackled the man hiding and started to strangle him barehanded as Ken finished up the two lucky winners that Aya had impaled- but not killed- in the van.  
  
Aya held Omi in his arms, looking at him in terror.  
  
"Bombay. Bombay.? Omi!"  
  
Blood dripped out of Omi's mouth as he reached up to Aya's cheek. ".A-Aya. he. has a. gun. out. of darts. duck."  
  
Omi's eyelids drooped. Aya screamed with a rage as bright as when he screamed Takatori's accursed name at his final battle with the son of hell's darkest demon.  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: ^__^ I am SO evil. If you review, I will finish it. ^___________^ VERY evil. I'm not saying if I left him for dead or saved him. WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Meh, I'll be working on the next part soon, fear not. or maybe you SHOULD be Afraid! (~~Shameless plugging of the title goes here).  
  
Bai All! R&R Please! 


	4. Kibou:Hope

Kibou (Hope) by Vanessa S. Quest  
  
Aya's eyes filled with glass beads that fell like diamonds into Omi's golden head.  
  
"Omi, wake up! Damn it, Takatori, this joke isn't funny. Wake up NOW! That's an ORDER!" He caught himself scream into the boy's ear. He shook him slightly then smacked him once across the face. "You treacherous bastard! I told you to wake up!"  
  
Omi groaned. Aya's eyes sparkled. He carried Omi out of the basement in a stilted sprint to the car. "Balinese, get the car, Siberian. finish off this place. I want it to burn."  
  
Ken took in a gasp, Aya was known for having fury, but .to actually SAY something that revealed his emotions so much. shocked was a vapor of what he felt. So much that Aya seemed to have to repeat himself; which he seldom would bother with, the order came back, singing in Ken's sensitive ears.  
  
"Siberian! Now!"  
  
Ken jumped at the vehement in Abyssinian's voice. He hadn't predicting hearing that same voice ever again, but apparently he was wrong. Thinking back, he could say he felt the same thing towards the place. they shot OMI.  
  
***WK***  
  
Cold drops of water fell onto his forehead.  
  
That was the first and only thing he could remember as his eyes opened. That's when the searing pain took hold of his body. First his chest and stomach, that felts bruised, broken, and on fire. Second came the writhing feeling in his wrists and elbows. His ear angrily ringing, and finally his body felt that tingling electric pain he was used to associating with being so cold that numbness is trying to set in. He wiggled his toes, his legs had at least gone without the betrayal, he noted and yet that numbness was starting to reach down through them, too. His eyes narrowed. He focused his eyes.  
  
Another drip of cold water fell onto his forehead.  
  
"Where am I?" He moaned frustrated at the feelings his body expressed. He started to contemplate what he might feel like if that almost-numb feeling wasn't there. He shuttered.  
  
"Omi. you're awake." Aya noted, he put the washcloth down his hands looked strained Omi noted.  
  
'Was Aya. trying to take care of me?' Omi looked up at the red head. "Where am I?" He asked a second time, just as soft but the accents changing to show warmth.  
  
"A hospital of course."  
  
Omi knew that would be all he'd find out. You weren't supposed to know WHICH hospital they took you to, it was a Kritiker safe house most likely. 'Too bad, I wanted to believe it was heaven.' Omi smiled at Aya, "May I be forward and ask what you're doing?"  
  
Aya blushed. That is far more direct then the young blonde's usual comments. Aya sobered immediately the sorrow sinking in, the fear, and the pain. "It's my fault you're in here. It's only fit that I make sure you're alright."  
  
Omi's eyes glanced away at that. "Oh." He returned with a smile and eyes tightly closed, Aya only wished that had been sincere. "You don't need to fuss about me, I was careless and you shouldn't feel guilty. I was supposed to keep the room clear, and I neglected to rearm myself with my darts." His smile furthered across his cheeks making it quite clear it was a painful pose, "If anything you should be hitting my head and calling me a baka. or telling me about how my errors could have cost someone's life. maybe ignoring me and brooding is more your style. I know that's what Ken-kun and Yoji-kun would do that." Omi blushed, but his large white smile hid that with its uncanny brightness. "Not like I object to special treatment, mind you, especially from ." Omi bit his tongue, his teeth covered by his own hands and lips realizing what he almost admitted. "I mean to say, I don't mind getting spoiled, but I don't deserve any special treatment-- well not the positive kind."  
  
Aya nodded, "You want me to leave then? I was disturbing you. I should go and let you rest. Gomen."  
  
Omi's ears perked, "Aya, why are you apologizing? Do you think I'm kicking you out? You aren't bothering me. but if you have something better to do I understand completely." Omi pondered for a moment, Aya leaned against the door, looking rather set upon staying. "Do you know when I can go back home. to work. to school. to Weiss?"  
  
Aya flinched. "This all started because of that work ethic of yours. Don't you ever think about stopping, taking some time to look around? You're the only person out of the four of us to never take a break."  
  
Omi looked down, "I'm sorry. I didn't plan to get sick. I mean, you didn't see me. and I left my keys in your car. and then. you're right I was pushing myself too hard. Forgive me, I jeopardized the entire mission and Wei--"  
  
"Shizuka na! Damare! How can you dare blame yourself? Are you so afraid about the repercussions if you don't do EXACTLY as you are told? Do you only smile because you are told to look happy? Do you even HAVE a soul behind your eyes anymore?"  
  
Omi's eyes watered, his lips quivered. "Aya-kun. is that what you. think of me." Tears fell quietly and silently. Bravely he mustered up his voice, "A.Aya. get out. GET OUT!" He screamed with a voice that was more devastated then angry.  
  
Aya was taken aback. "I'll send Kudou and Hidaka to check on you later. I guess that leaves me to fill out the report." He glared at Omi, "I assume the form is in your computer?"  
  
".Get out." Omi sobbed, his hands clenched around the sheets making the IVs and tubes particularly painful.  
  
Aya stepped outside of the door then turned back seeing the boy. He swore at himself for hurting the boy again. Contemplating how he would try living with himself if he just left, and finding no answers Aya turned back into the room, shut and locked the door and glared at him. "Iia!"  
  
Omi looked up at him, not with vehement but distraught in its stead. "What do you mean no?"  
  
"I won't leave with you upset at me. Not for something like that."  
  
"I don't remember making a request."  
  
"And you assume I care all the same? See! Simple acts of defiance, I have never seen you do that. Not once. Now, I want you to tell me WHY. Right this second. And not for the report, and not as your leader. I'm asking you as Aya-kun, as Ran. as your friend. If only I deserved that title."  
  
Omi's eyes widened with shock, they bore deeply back into Aya's. A boy who normally avoided Aya's judging eyes now stared into them, as if they each saw each other for the first time without any veils, just as who they were. The cold boy who lost it all and built a wall to keep anyone from piercing his fragile heart ever again, and the sadder still boy who was thrown away by everyone he loved only to love everyone he could just to gain acceptance and mend his broken eyes.  
  
Aya sat down next to Omi.  
  
Omi sat up; he looked into Aya's violet calming waters. Rivers ran from his opaque sapphires. The turmoil burnt Aya affecting him in ways he never dreamed he would get to express or see again. It was like Aya was with him again, when she was sad and hurt and how he would comfort her. The pain of causing that hurt in Omi finally set in.  
  
Omi's head flopped into Aya's chest as he began to bawl. Aya warily put his arm onto Omi's opposing shoulder.  
  
"Aya-kun. I. I."  
  
***WK***  
  
Yoji looked into the hospital room, Omi just lying there exhausted. Twenty stitches, one blood transplant and countless tests leaving its mark on the youngest of Weiss and even through it all, the chibi still looks innocent and still acts naïve and still is pure.  
  
Yoji looked at the boy with a longing gaze. Not towards Omi's physical being, but for such a clean soul. After everything, all he went through, he and Ken were two people that never belonged to this world, Aya- he was a cold hearted bastard, and Yoji, a broken and disillusioned fool with the taste for blood as well as revenge. Ken. the most he had for his reasoning was revenge, but his hunger was filled upon the concept of what Weiss really was, instead the sparkling idealistic view of a vigilante replaced Ken. Omi was no better, maybe even worse. That boy who saw so much killing and pain, and it really was all behind his eyes, kidnapped, abandoned, and then rescued only to kill and fear being killed if his identity was ever assured. Killing his brothers and father only to watch his sister and uncle die before him without a way to stop it, and through all this all he wanted were friends that could relate to him, to understand him. What did he receive for these good intentions? A road to hell as far as Yoji was concerned. Omi, who tried to befriend the disenfranchised, Omi who tried to befriend the damaged, the invalids who could never again look at something so pure as him in the eyes. Aya was the only smart one. Ken and he fools for playing along with the boy's wishes in truth never meaning it. To them that reaction of friendship was just a farce, it was better to live in mutual terms versus utter hatred.  
  
Aya was right. He distanced everyone so that the only hurt he caused was the distance and after a while, they could look back and lay fault in Aya instead of themselves, and then they were still desired.  
  
Not a one of them deserved to be around Omi, around someone so naïve and pure. Not Ken, not Aya, and most definitely not himself. And Omi in turn didn't deserve to be around them, he deserved better than that- he deserved a life.  
  
And tonight, they almost all squandered that. Omi. The purest thing on the face of the earth and they almost destroyed that. That boy just couldn't BE dirtied, and don't knock Persia one for trying, they all tried, almost like a game. No, it WAS a game. not any more though. Yoji would give up corrupting something so undeserving. Omi was a thing- IS a thing of beauty. This time, he'd be true to Omi, he wouldn't pretend a friendship and keep an arm up to keep him away; he would let Omi in for as long as he'd want. Insincerity would die tonight, in Omi's place. Omi's place that made Yoji shutter, Omi didn't HAVE that sort of place as far as big-brother Yotan was concerned, Omi would die with the sun and the moon and not a moment sooner.  
  
***WK***  
  
Ken looked past Yoji, into Omi's room. Omi's eyes looked puffy. At least from there they did.  
  
He walked past Yoji who seemed off in his own world, granted everyone did, even Aya. Aya had come out of the room half an hour ago, last Ken saw of him he was in the bathroom, saying when he came out he'd pick up some dinner.  
  
When Ken asked what, Aya didn't answer for five minutes, that conversation still fresh in his mind.  
  
/I'll pick up dinner. I doubt anyone will be going home tonight./  
  
/Really? What're you getting?/  
  
A five minute pause transformed in his mind as a long, awkward silence and then his indignant question, that only for Omi he had toned softly so not to have anyone more upset then they already were, that way Omi could get all the attention he deserved.  
  
/Aya, I asked you what you plan on getting? Chinese? American? Italian? Hibachi or Steak? Sushi? What?/  
  
/Hn? Oh. I guess I'll get American, it's the quickest./  
  
/You're seriously going to force feed Omi that crap? He wouldn't eat it normally. oh. is he allowed to eat or is the hospital providing a balanced meal.?/  
  
/You think he won't like it? Fine, I'll get Hibachi, I don't want anything else about Omi on my conscience tonight./  
  
Ken smiled softly to himself, 'Since when did AYA have a conscience? And since when did he care if he hurt Omi?' Ken scoffed at that last thought, Aya. A conscience. Ha! But at least he was willing to be kind to Omi in his time of need, however uncharacteristic that was of Aya. unless. Ken's grin grew into a sneering half-sadistic smile. 'I think I should meddle in this. Aya has a crush!'  
  
TBC  
  
^_^ Thank you everyone who has reviewed so far. This should warm all of your taste buds. It was getting a bit long, so I paused here. I'll pick it up in a day or so. well, I'll have it posted before Thanksgiving at least, I swear! R&R! I love feedback. 


	5. Yabureta:Broken

Yabureta: Broken  
  
Aya returned with the hibachi dinner. Stir-fried steak, chicken, vegetables and shrimp on skews and wrapped inside a box filled with beef-seasons curry noodles. Omi had always liked Beef Tempura and he most certainly had a box of that, somewhere, dedicated to Omi, somewhere.  
  
He shoved down three dinners to the table, "My sake better be here when I get back."  
  
Aya walked inside the hospital room. Omi looked at Aya nervously.  
  
"Aya. what's in your hand?"  
  
"Just dinner. You like American food don't you?" Aya said nonchalantly.  
  
"Aya I told you, you don't have to be nice to me. I mean."  
  
Aya glared at him. "Do you really think I need you to tell me what I can and can not do? I am an adult, unlike ." He stopped himself short, though not enough.  
  
"I'm sorry. you're right. how much do I owe you Aya-kun?"  
  
"Nothing. I said I'd pick up dinner."  
  
"." Omi blushed, "I see."  
  
"Will it do?"  
  
"Of course it will." Omi smiled happily. He opened the meal to see the beef tempura, his eyes lit up. "Aya, I thought you said you got American. food."  
  
"I was teasing you, I know you hate American. You could have declined you know."  
  
"But I'm hungry." Omi smiled, "besides that would be very rude, you work hard to just blow it on a dinner that won't get eaten."  
  
Aya rolled his eyes, "Do you ever think of yourself first? I'm starting to think you're actually selfish, that it's all a ploy to make you seem better than you are, like a martyr or something."  
  
Omi pouted. "Aya-kun.. Do you really think that.?" He slurped down some noodles.  
  
"No, absolutely not."  
  
"Are you being sarcastic now or are you serious?" Omi pouted, looking at him with a frumpy look. He wiped his mouth and took a drink of his soymilk.  
  
"I guess you'll just have to figure that out. Now won't you?"  
  
"Aya-kun!" Omi's eyes drifted upward, rolling at the redhead. "Aren't you going to eat too?"  
  
"Why do you always insist on calling me that?"  
  
He turned to face the bed, "Aya-kun you mean? It just. grew on me, isn't it the polite thing to say?"  
  
"I didn't mean the -kun part."  
  
Omi blushed. "I don't understand what you mean. Aya! You're being mean! You're teasing a sick person." He pouted his lip and made a sulking expression. "You didn't answer me! Aren't you going to eat?"  
  
Aya smiled and leaned near Omi, "are you done eating yet?"  
  
Omi's blush only rose; Aya was mere inches from his face. "Uh. yeah. Oh! Domo Arigatou Aya-kun!"  
  
Aya licked his lips and kissed Omi, sliding his tongue into the boy's mouth. When Omi's shocked eyes met his amethyst eyes he snapped to his senses and pulled back.  
  
Omi's hands went lax, "A. Aya. kun."  
  
A long moment passed and Omi could swear he heard Aya mutter, "I just had my dessert." but brushing that off as a fevered thought, and possibly the best hallucination he looked at Aya.  
  
"Aya. did you. just. kis." He quieted himself too embarrassed to continue, especially if he HAD been delusional.  
  
".I. I'm sorry, I'll go; I can't believe I did that."  
  
"Wait! Aya-kun, where are you going?"  
  
"I shouldn't be here Omi. You're sick. and that is bordering on taking advantage of sick people."  
  
"What do you mean by that? I'm pretty sure I didn't back away, nor would I have!"  
  
Aya sighed, "But I think you'd say the same for anyone else to kiss you. Wouldn't you?"  
  
Omi's eyes flared, "You do realize that you're implying I'm a slut, don't you? No I most certainly would NOT just let anybody kiss me. Aya you bastard, I have feelings don't play with them."  
  
"You're absolutely right, Omi, and I do seem to play with your feelings, a lot. And that's why I have to go."  
  
"Wait! Why did you kiss me?"  
  
"." Aya blushed, the first time Omi ever saw him blush an instinctual fear of death passed him only momentarily.  
  
"Was it just to see if I'd push back?"  
  
"No! .Omi. I didn't mean to . what I mean to say, I didn't want you to. listen, I didn't mean to imply you were a . a slut or something like that. Omi. I love you. And for that I hate myself. I love a Takatori. it's revolting and yet I can't help it. I should leave. in fact I will be."  
  
"I'm *not* a Takatori. You told me that. I'm Tsukiyono, Omi. I am Omi. Two of the most important people in my life and all my friends alike know me as Tsukiyono, Omi. Don't pull that shit on me. Not now, not now that I know you feel the same way."  
  
".I should be going."  
  
"Why, because you're scared? I thought Aya Ran Fujiyama did not run away, that Aya Ran Fujiyama didn't CARE what people think, that he would do what he wants when he wants if its for someone he loves. I thought Aya RAN Fujiyama didn't care what anyone but he himself thought. Are you a liar Ran. or are you a coward?"  
  
Aya's ears perked up at that last part. "That sounds like an invitation. you're lucky you're sick."  
  
Omi gulped, death imminent. 'Well, it's been swell, life.' He could see the telltale swoosh of red and assumed pain would soon take hold.  
  
With a pleasant surprise the only pain he felt was of hands pressing down on his wrists, followed immediately by soft, damp lips on his ear, cheek, and mouth.  
  
Fire. His body was on fire.  
  
Not the sweltering heat of fever, but the fervent fire of passion.  
  
Damn that was nice.  
  
Omi panted at the sudden addition of heat and sexual energy that grew in his chest, arms, legs and. leg.  
  
"Aya. your dinner. it's going to get cold."  
  
Aya smirked at that, "I'll make sure I keep you warm."  
  
Omi gulped, "What do you mean by that Aya?"  
  
"I mean you're what I'm having for supper. That is, if you'll let me."  
  
Omi blushed. "Aren't you scared you'll get sick?"  
  
"The only thing I'm scared of is you getting sick of me and all my bullshit. Tsukiyono Omi, I love you."  
  
"Oh Aya!" Omi's eyes filled with diamond-colored tears. "I'll never get tired of you, I love you too Aya-kun! Please tell me if this is a dream that you'll never let anyone wake me up."  
  
"Only if you promise me the same."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken sighed, "Damn Yoji, Aya's taking a LONG time delivering Omi dinner. what the hell? If Omi's asleep why doesn't he just leave it there."  
  
Yoji eyed the door uncannily.  
  
Ken approached the said door.  
  
Yoji called to Ken, "I suggest you step back unless you want to see the elusive two-backed beast."  
  
"What? What the hell is that Yoji? And why would it be in Omi's room?"  
  
Yoji smirked. "Ken, if you don't know yet, I'm not going to be the one to tell you."  
  
"What do you mean?" He walked up to Yoji and glared at him. He shook his head and walked back to the door.  
  
Yoji noticed the steam, a steam he knew all too well, that was the steam that only flesh-on-flesh could create. Yoji smirked, "I think the Ice Queen melted."  
  
Ken eyed him again, "What the HELL do you mean? Are you talking about Aya? Why . HOW could he melt?"  
  
Ken, frustrated at this system of riddles finally walked up to the door, ready to open it, only to see Aya open the door, walk out and go outside of the emergency room. Ken looked at Aya oddly for a moment.  
  
His shirt was undone, his hair was muffled, and he was sweaty, his jacket was presumably in the room with Omi, and so were his shoes to the look of it. "It must really be hot in there, huh Aya?" Ken commented. "Are you going to the janitors to ask them to lower the heat?"  
  
Yoji snickered if only in the back of his mind, something told him Ken was about to get smacked, or the possible 'Shi ne!' for invading Aya's privacy, as well as Omi's, even though he didn't.  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Are you insinuating something Hidaka?!"  
  
Ken gulped, "No. I mean. it's steamy. you're hot. and sweaty. and half- undressed."  
  
Yoji chimed in, "I'd say it's more half RE-dressed."  
  
"OH MY GOD! AYA!" Ken screamed, clamping his hand over his mouth immediately afterwards. "How could you? He's sick. HE'S 17! Aya. that's . gross. it's. OMI!"  
  
Aya grabbed Ken by the collar, "Let me put it this way Hidaka, be GLAD you don't like him like that. And if ANY of you mention any of this to Omi. if he finds out you knew without either of us telling you. you know the Chinese execution death by one thousand cuts? I'll one-up them."  
  
Ken grew pale. Very pale.  
  
The End (for now!) 


End file.
